Greens Oneshot
by BaconPanda23
Summary: Buttercup and Buch have a study date after class today... What will happen? Very vague summary, I know. Warning: This FanFiction contains strong use of language and perverted thoughts form Butch.


Haay~ This is just something that shows you guys that I'm not dead.

Warning(if you didn't read the summary like a normal person): This fanfic contains strong language and perverted thoughts from Butch.

And I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

**Greens Oneshot**

Butch POV

Buttercup was sitting next to me, flicking paper balls at the guy's head I front of her. He kept turning around and she kept denying that she wasn't throwing things at the back of his head. She's so adorable.

"Mister Smith, if you are going to interrupt me one more time..."

"But it's not me, it's frickin Buttercup!"

"No excuses, I know what she sounds like, and she doesn't sound like a seventeen-year-old boy still going through puberty. Now stop talking before you earn two weeks detention."

"Yes, Miss Stern."

Looks like the blame went to Alex, the guy who sits in front of BC. And he got double burned by Miss Stern! Then, I saw Buttercup glance at my face. I saw Ace get jealous cuz he was playing with the voodoo doll of me that we always see in class. Stupid thing doesn't work. Neither does the voodoo doll.

"Hey Butch, can I see your eraser?"

"Uh, yeah sure. What for?"

"Nothing, I'm just using this as a reason to talk to you. Hah, sarcasm. We're doing partner work, dumbass."

"Oh, yeah sure."

"You just said that..."

"Oh, sorry."

After School...

Buttercup POV

Thank GOD math is over. Butch is so bad at it, I did all the work. My partner usually does all the work cuz I always pick the nerds! They do anything for me. ANYTHING. I told one to crawl under the teacher's desk and start making growling sounds. He did. It was hilarious! Mr. Zen, my Japanese teacher said he was hearing things, so he dismissed the class five minutes into the lesson! So we had twelfth grade lunch. Anyway... Butch was terrible at math. End of story.

"Hey, BC, ready for our study date tonight?" I completely forgot, I had to study with... Him. No not Him, the evil guy, his son/Mojo's son or whatever! They're still fighting over who should take the credit for making them.

"No, Butch. I am not ready for a study date with _you. _Now begone, crazy jackass."

"I can't."

"Why?!"

"One, because we're neighbors, and two BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."

"Ugh, I can understand number one, but number two is just fuckin crazy, I hate you. Underline hate."

"Well, that could all change tonight, Butterbabe." Then he squeezed my butt.

"FUCK YOU, YOU ASS SQUEEZER, YOU WILL DIE!"

_That night..._

_Buzz! _What? I gotta text from Butch. Wait, how'd that fucking ass squeezer get my number?!

_I'm gonna sex you up, tonight Butterbabe._

_What the fucking hell?! How did you get my fucking number?!_

_Exactly, I'm gonna fuck you tonight. Open the door._

_Ugh, I thought the study date was at nine!_

_SO YOU ADMIT THAT THIS IS A DATE! And yes, it was at nine, but I wanted to see you two hours earlier so I could kiss you and your sweet lips._

I opened the door and found him leaning in the beam that supports the porch.

"Why don't you come in, you crazy son of a bitch?"

"Gladly, my future girlfriend."

"Bleh, I just threw up in my mouth at the thought of that." He sat on the couch with his black skinny jeans and his green hoodie. I sighed, will I ever get this guy out of my house?

"Okay, let's get started on homework. The square root of 622,521 is..."

"789, now can we get this over with, I wanna hang here for a while."

"Wait, you're good at math, why were you acting like a dumbass in class today?"

"Cuz I wanted you to do all the work." This guy really is my counterpart

_2 Hours later..._

"Thank GOD we finished the homework! And just at nine, too."

"Now that we're done, you wanna go to the arcade?"

"That doesn't sound that bad, actually. I'll go." We flew to the arcade near the dock.

After 5 hours of gaming... And maybe 3 more eat getting pizza at the restaurant in the arcade...

"Hey, Butch, what time is it?"

"Five AM."

"Oh, shit we gotta get home!"

"Let's go!" I grabbed Butch's hoodie and we left. On our way home, I fell asleep while we were flying. And who could blame me, we stayed up until five in the morning playing video games.

"Buttercup!" Butch swooped down and grabbed my waist with one of his hands and my legs with the other. He was carrying me _bridal style_, embarrassing. I woke up and pushed him off me. He kind if snickered because he touched my ass in the process. Fuck you forever, Butch. When we finally got home, or to _my_ home, I sat on the couch and he just stood in the doorway for half an hour.

"What are you doing? Come inside."

"Nah, I don't belong here, in your house." At that point, I decided to drag him or throw him at the couch.

"There, now you're laying on my couch." He grinned widely at that statement, and I came to realize what I said went through his dirty mind the _wrong_ way. Then he sat up straight and pulled me onto his lap. Um, personal space please?

"Kay, Butterbabe, give me time to enjoy this, then get off." It passed five minutes.

"Okay, time to get off." I hopped off and sat on the couch next to him.

"So..." He leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed his face away with my hand.

"So... Get out."

"Fine," and he started walking outside, but "only if you kiss me." I flushed at those words, because I didn't want to kiss me. What's worse is me kissing him. Bleeeh... But I never back down from a challenge.

Butch POV

"Okay, fine." I'm surprised she actually said yes, I thought she would just kick me out of her house, literally.

"Whenever you're ready." She stood up and walked towards me.

"Okay, but you're going to regret making me do this..."

"Too late!" I leaned in and kissed her, for a long time, hehehe, I love making her feel uncomft- hey, wait... If she stayed to kiss me, then she likes me, yeah! I felt her put her hand on my face and kiss me harder. Hah, yeah! She actually likes me! We stood there, making out for like, ten minutes. But then we had to stop because Buttercup heard Bunny come downstairs for water or some shit.

"Oh, hey guys... Wait, why are you up at like, 5:53 in the morning? And why is Butch here?"

"Oh, we just came here after... We went to the... Skate shop! Yeah, the skate shop."

"Skate shop's still open at 12:00 am?"

"Yup, 24-hour service! Okay, bye, Buttercup and Bunny, I'll see you in class on Monday." I sped outside and flew to my window and went inside my room. Amazing night.

* * *

Me: Okay, this was short, like my other oneshots. And it wasn't as romantic as those other two.

Buttercup: You took so long with this one...

Me: and by too long, you mean two days?

Buttercup: Yes, that's too long.


End file.
